The Truth of Stark's Capture
When Pepper Potts comes downstairs, she has caught Tony with his greatest secret. Ratchet: Wow... That was embarrassing.. Pepper: Seriously!? Clank: It could be worse. Pepper: Right.. Mr. Lombax, I have gotten the info-drive you ask for. Ratchet: Thanks, Pepper. - Kiva suddenly gotten confused over the new task Ratchet has in mind. Kiva: Um.. I'm so confused.. Ratchet: Well, if we are going to find out what Moriarty is up to, we need a plan to sneak into Stane's office. Kiva: How are we going to do that? Clank: I believe Pepper can get into Stark Industries and copied Stane's projects. Ratchet: Plus, there has to be some files from Jim in the same area. Just some photo evidence would help out. Kiva: Yeah. This is a job for my new hobby. Ratchet: Are you sure you are going to do this? Stane and Jim could be in there for all we know. Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure. I can handle myself. Ratchet: ...At least, take Clank with you. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Be careful, partner. Kiva: Don't worry. I'll be careful. - With Clank and Pepper at her side, Kiva went on ahead to Stark Industries. Inside, Clank, Kiva and Pepper walked to the office and finds Stark's computer. Once Pepper gets access, Pepper found blueprints to a huge armor suit. Pepper: Sector 16? What are you up to, Obadiah? Clank: Oh dear... Kiva: What else do we have? Pepper: Project: M-R-D.. Mutagen Rat Destruction? Clank: I am unfamiliar with this 'mutagen'. What is that? Kiva: I got a feeling that it's something...really bad. - Kiva took the photo of the mutagen creation blueprints and went through Jim's personal records. Kiva: There you are.. Clank: Any luck? Kiva: Yeah, I got it. Need to put it in my pack. Clank: Here, let me. - Pepper played a video where Tony is captured by the Ten Rings. She even translate the video to help them understand and the result is clear- Stane's deal with the Ten Rings is a bit rocky at first, but the capture is successful. Clank: That must've explained how the deal came about. - Out of nowhere, Stane and Jim appeared in the office, forcing Clank to hide in Kiva's backpack and Pepper to hide the computer's content. Jim: Caught you again, little mouse. You really should've consider my offer. Kiva: Jim, I told you I'm not interested in anything you're selling. Stane: I tried to tell you, Jim. She's the hero. Everyone knows that. It's been a while since you came into the open, Ms. Kiva. Kiva: Stane, we know that this weapon business is really important to you, but it's Tony's call to shutdown the division. Stane: In case you forgot, it was I who placed Tony into the role after his father passed on. Kiva: But yet, you made a deal with the-- Stane: Kiva, let's not jump into conclusions here. Listen to reason for just once. Kiva: Reason.. (That's it! I have to reason with Ratchet!) Stane: I know you want to help Ratchet make his way towards stardom, but life itself gets in the way of what we desire. - Stane checked on the computer Pepper is using, but she quickly dims it to a screensaver before he can see it. Stane: Ms. Kiva, what are you really fighting for, hmm? Truth? Honor? Justice? Kiva: Stane, what I'm doing is top secret. Stane: That's what Stark Industries is good at- Respect to the highest authority. Kiva: Forget it. Come on, Pepper. - Kiva grabbed her backpack and walked out with Pepper, but Stane stopped them with one question. Stane: Is that today's paper? Kiva: Move out of our way, Stane. Stane: I'd watch that temper if I were you. It'll get you into trouble. Now, I'll be taking that newspaper because of the daily puzzle on it. Kiva: Oh.. That's fine. Take it. - Stane takes the newspaper, as Kiva and Pepper walked out of the office and takes the escalator. Pepper: Don't intimidate Stane, Kiva. He's too dangerous in his own right. Kiva: I know. I'm sorry. Pepper: Go back to Ratchet right away. Don't look back. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva used her Keyblade to get back to Tony's house fast and found Ratchet repairing Aphelion downstairs. Kiva: Ratchet, there you are. Ratchet: Hey, got some good news. Kiva: Yeah..and I got some bad news. Let's start with you. Ratchet: Well, Jarvis told me that the latest shipment of Dark Engeron has been landed somewhere close to Earth. I've been trying to crack the encryption, but nothing came through. Kiva: That's because it's heavily encrypted. But..we do have a lead. Is that what you are saying? Ratchet: Yeah, more or less. What's wrong? Kiva: Well, Moriarty is definitely planning something bad. - Clank takes out Jim's files for Ratchet to see. Ratchet: Mutagen Rat Destruction... Jarvis: Mutagen is a very dangerous compound. Anyone who possess it would transform into a mutant, upon the last animal the host touches. Kiva: Gosh, that's horrible! Ratchet: There has to be a cure for this Mutagen, right? Clank: As part of the deal of Agent Coulson, he has the antidote to the Mutagen on him. - Knowing that the stakes are too high, as well as being discovered like the Ninja Turtles are trying to avoid, Kiva step up her courage and reasoned with Ratchet. Kiva: Ratchet, we need to stop Jim Moriarty before he goes too far. I know your introduction is off last time, but these agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. can help us been recognized in a right way. I also know you feel bad about it, but this is our only chance to set this right. Please... Ratchet: ...I asked Gandalf if there are other heroes besides us. He..didn't answer my question directly. Kiva: There are, lots of them. If we bump into some along the way, I'll introduce them to you two. Ratchet: ...These agents. What do they want from us? Kiva: Like what my boss wanted- To help you. Ratchet: ...We better let Tony know about our decision. Kiva: Right. - Kiva, Ratchet and Clank went upstairs and saw Stane just walked out of the house. Ratchet: Was that Stane just now? Kiva: Crud... Tony! - Ratchet and Kiva ran towards Tony, whose arc reactor is taken by Stane. Ratchet: Hang in there, Tony. Clank, options. Clank: There's a replacement downstairs by Pepper. Ratchet: Wait.. "Proof that Tony Stark...has a heart"! Kiva, help him up. Kiva: Oh! Okay. - Ratchet and Kiva takes Tony downstairs and sees a drastic change within Ratchet. Category:Scenes - Specials